


Bad boy

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean returns home after not winning the BAFTA for his role as Tracie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad boy

"You do know that if they'd been giving awards for looking hot, you'd have won hands down."

Sean chuckles and unbuttons his shirt. "Thanks, love – but they weren't. And you're biased," he murmurs, watching in the mirror as Viggo stretches and leans against the headboard. "I was up against some tough competition, so it was a long shot. Besides, Ben Whishaw deserved it."

"Yeah – but no more than you did. And neither he nor Jacobi would have looked good in those high heeled boots," Viggo murmurs, slowly stroking himself under the covers, his gaze raking up and down Sean's body as his lover slowly undresses. _Always so measured and methodical, my love,_ he thinks, glancing sideways at his own discarded clothes in an untidy pile on a nearby chair. _But move it along now – yeah?_

As his gaze refocuses on Sean who by now is starting to remove his immaculate Italian suit pants, Viggo's hand stills and he frowns. _Wait a minute – is that what I think it is? Surely not..._

"Fuck me," he murmurs huskily, licking his dry lips as Sean slowly steps out of his pants to reveal black stockings, suspender belt and a red lace g-string.

"That was the plan," Sean replies, turning to face Viggo with a leering grin.

"You bad boy," Viggo purrs, sitting forward in bed and staring appreciatively at the expanse of pale skin above Sean's stocking tops. "You wore all that tonight under that beautiful suit and didn't tell me? You bad, _bad_ boy..."

"I wanted to surprise you," Sean whispers, stepping forward and kneeling on the end of the bed.

"Oh, you did that alright." Viggo swallows and crawls down the bed, his fingers reaching for the now bulging red lace. "Just promise me you didn't tell Graham Norton..."

\-- [END] -- 


End file.
